


Trying To Call Home

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Heart Heart Heartbreak [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He tunes back in when the traditional 'Does anyone object?' question comes into play. He considers for a moment, wondering if he should say something. Tell Patrick how stupid he's being. Tell him he'll regret it, much like Tyler did. But he waits too long, and the ceremony moves on.' Sequel to My Armor Was Cracked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Call Home

Tyler wishes he was better than this. Better then what he's putting himself through. Better than what he's letting Patrick put himself through.

He glances in Patrick's direction, actually looking attractive in his suit. His tie is Blackhawks' red and his suit is well fitted. 

Across from him stands Miranda. Miranda with her brown hair and dark eyes. Miranda whose from Canada and is a lawyer. Miranda who is beyond serious, yet fun when it counts.

Tyler stands in the best man's spot; where Jonny should be standing. Instead, Jonny hasn't been seen in three days. He told the management he was going to be gone for a few days then vanished, conveniently the weekend when Patrick was suppose to get married.

Sharp is standing beside him and it kind of surprises Tyler that he isn't the one standing in Jonny's place.

He tunes back in when the traditional 'Does anyone object?' question comes into play. He considers for a moment, wondering if he should say something. Tell Patrick how stupid he's being. Tell him he'll regret it, much like Tyler did. But he waits too long, and the ceremony moves on.

Pat and Miranda exchange their 'I do's', ecstatic grins on their faces. He claps along with the others when the two share their kiss, Miranda bending down only slightly to kiss Patrick.

They turn to the audience, Patrick and Miranda Kane-Taylor, because Miranda didn't want to change her last name, so they compromised.

They walk down the isle and Tyler gets a sudden flashback of Brownie and Silvia's summer wedding before he gets the chance to shove it into the back of his mind.

After it's all said and done, people slowly leaving the receptions hall, Tyler heads for the door. He only stops when he sees a familiar face sitting in the very last pew. 

"Toews," Tyler nods as he sits down.

Toews says nothing at first, just staring at where Patrick and Miranda had been standing. He finally turns to Tyler and nods. "Seguin. You looked good up there."

"Patrick and I both did," Tyler replied, leaning back.

Jonny hums and mimics Tyler's position.

"No one's seen you in days," Tyler says suddenly, turning his head to face Jonny.

Jonny nodded. "Yep."

"Where you been?" 

"Thinking," Jonny replied before he stood.

Tyler quickly stood and blocked him from entering the isle in the now empty church.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Jonny tapped his foot for a moment before replying, "Because I had nothing to say."

"Jonny," Tyler said, his tone drenched in frustration, "you love him. Everyone can see that."

"You're right, I do," Jonny replied, meeting Tyler's gaze head on.

"Then why?" Tyler asked.

"Some people believe holding on and hanging in there are signs of great strength. However, there are times when it takes much more strength to know when to let go and then do it," Jonny stated slowly.

"What is that? Some quote?"

"By Ann Landers," Jonny replied, nodding. "I love Patrick, so, so much. And he loves me Tyler, he does. Just not the way I love him."

"How can you know that? Have you ever asked him?" Tyler questioned.

"Because we had our shot," Jonny whispered, no longer meeting Tyler's eyes. "I had my shot, and I wasn't the one Patrick wanted or needed."

"You...?"

"We dated for three years, Tyler. I was going to propose on the night we broke up," Jonny confessed, sliding out of the pew, bypassing Tyler with ease.

"You were?" Tyler followed Jonny out, keeping step with him as they headed toward the doors.

"Yeah. Best years of my life," Jonny said.

Tyler, surprisingly, had no reply to give to Jonny.

"I lied and told him that I was over him for the same reason you kept your feelings from Brown," Jonny stated, stopping just short of leaving the church. "I loved him, but he didn't want me. So I dealt with it. I sucked it the fuck up and went on with my life, being happy that he was still there in some form. I made myself miserable for years, Tyler."

"Ten why did you agree to be best man?"

"Because I thought I could take it, "Jonny whispered harshly. "I thought I could take the pain I would feel when I saw her walking down the isle. Saw them stare at each other, so in love. I thought I'd be able to stand by him and wish them all the happiness in the world when they finally said 'I do'. But I couldn't, Tyler," Jonny finished and quickly stormed out.

Tyler stood there for several moments before sighing.

 _"Oh Jonny,_ " Tyler thought as he left the empty church, " _judging from Miranda's personality and looks, Kaner was the one who never got over you._ "

Tyler took out his phone and dialed a number long ago memorized.

_"Hi! You've reached Tyler Brown. I can't come to the phone right now, since I'm spending a wonderful honeymoon with my darling wife."_

_A giggle and then,"Oh, be quiet you!"_

" _If you needed something, just leave a message and I'll get back to you. Later!_ "

Tyler closed his phone, took in a deep breath, visibly steeling himself, and then walked towards his car.

He considered calling again, and did just that, but got the answering machine.

He got in his car and drove.

He didn't leave a message.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Payphone by Maroon 5
> 
> I hope you all cried.


End file.
